


Sunshine in the Rain

by LaDragonaria



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: Sakakura still suffers from the guilt and trauma of everything that happened with Enoshima, and the rain always brings him back to that day... but Munakata is there, always.





	

_"...No, that isn't it. It's Munakata Kyosuke, right? You know, maybe you should be more cautious..."_

Everyone has one or two embarrassing secrets... Things they don't want anyone else to know. Things that fill them with fear at the idea of them being found out.

But this... still shouldn't have hurt, he thought. Not after everything else. Not after it had all been revealed.

Not... after what they'd been through.

_"Not noticing me photographing you in your room is too lax for a guy who's supposed to be chief of security!"_

It was normally okay. There were intermittent nightmares, and some lasting guilt that he'd been working on in therapy (which Munakata had insisted on, despite protest). But... rain was still the worst.

He wasn't sure if it considered it a phobia, or some kind of emotional trigger, but... He avoided the rain whenever possible. Sometimes it wasn't so bad. Especially with Munakata around. Other times he'd call him and have him stay on the line to talk with... Even getting lost in conversations with the others would help, but...

...

"It's okay..."

_"Yes, you fell in love with him, your best friend!"_

Munakata kisses him on the forehead as he holds him, snapping him out of the waking nightmare.

With the typhoon hitting, the rain would be there for a few days...

He'd done his best so far. The first day had been just light drizzling... the second day was more intense. And now on the third day... pouring rain, and him trapped in the apartment.

There had been a time when he enjoyed the rain, but that was a long time ago.

Usually, he'd simply listen to music to tune everything out, or spend his time exercising, but once they'd lost power it was easier to just go to bed. But the rain, and those dreams... Always the dreams...

He'd shot awake, and he must have been crying or sniffling because Munakata was there.

With nothing but Munakata, the darkness and a few candles and flashlights...

_"If Munakata found out, what do you think he would do...?"_

He'd get rid of him for sure... He'd...

"I... I'm sorry."

He can only weakly accept the hug that envelopes him. Something warm and thoughtful, and... Just having him there, holding him helps. Feeling the warm arms hold him... The soft lips that kiss him... The sound of his steady heartbeat, and the smell of him...

This... is embarrassing for him. It always is. Clinging to Munakata like a child.

Terrified he'd really get rid of him... even though he knows better.

Pathetic.

"It's okay."

"It's not. I..." The soft glow of the candle shows a very kind Munakata illuminated there. "I should be... stronger than this..."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Munakata says as Sakakura settles his face against the open crook of his neck and shoulder. "It will be alright. She cannot hurt you now."

"...She can't hurt me now."

He can just imagine how Enoshima would look at him if she could see him now. Sneering, already bored of him. Seeing every part of his heart, knowing how to rip it apart... and already bored of it.

It's always the same. Always in the rain, laughed at and forced to beg for the "great honor" of betraying Munakata. And...

"It's alright."

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't... I'm..." Sakakura continues to bawl into his shoulder. "I'm so fucking weak... I..."

"You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for." Munakata pulls back, enough to touch Sakakura's hair, gently moving it out of his eyes. "I know that, and so do you."

"I couldn't... and... she's still winning... Forgive me. I wasn't strong enough and... and... and I let her..."

It's hard to reason with him when he's in a downward spiral, but Munakata continues his best to keep Sakakura grounded. Sakakura continues to look down.

"Look at me... Juzo. Look at me." Sakakura looks up at him seriously once he hears his first name used. "...There's nothing about you I don't like. And I've already forgiven you. You know this."

"..."

Rationally, he does know this. But the thoughts in his mind are far from rational.

"One day, I hope you can forgive yourself... But, I've never blamed you."

"...Kyosuke."

"I love you." Munakata slowly presses his lips to Sakakura's. "And when you're weak, I will be strong for you. Alright?"

...

The sound of rain, hammering against the windows.

The wind rattling the apartment and the window frames. Some debris that scrapes by, maybe a garbage can or something plastic.

Rain... drumming against the pavement...

Like the rain on that day... Wet clothes, soaked all the way through... The feeling of rain pounding into him while he lies there on his back being humiliated.

She knows...! She knows everything and...!

Rolling over onto his stomach, wet stone beneath him. Her chipper tone followed by the immediate drop in her voice's register when she goes back to that soulless version of herself she keeps hidden away except for when she doesn't view you as a threat anymore.

And... he isn't a threat...

Stupid, so stupid... So... careless... He should have known better...

The piercing pain of a stiletto shoe jabbing into him...

She knows...!

Munakata... what would... he say...?

He has to betray Munakata, because... because she knows, and he can't find out...!

He can't find out... how disgusting he really is...!

"...I just want it to stop..." Sakakura admits covering his ears. "I don't want to think about it. I don't want it to play in my head over and over... make it stop... Why can't I just let it go...? Why can't I just... I... I just..."

Another kiss. And one more. And more...

Although it's maybe not a wonderful strategy, if he can distract Sakakura then...

Sakakura is confused at first, but once he understands, he's kissing back. Something to keep him there and out of his head, out of that cruel memory that plays on repeat. Because this moment here is real, and that one is in the past.

This is all that matters.

Munakata brushes the tears away from Sakakura's cheeks.

"Focus only on me." Munakata says seriously. "...It's alright now. It's over. She can't hurt anyone anymore. And you're still here. And I'm not turning away."

"I'm sorry... I'm..."

"No speaking. Just listen." Munakata cuts him off, pressing another kiss to Sakakura as he leans him back. "...Only focus on me. She is not worthy of your time or your thoughts. But I am. Do you understand?"

"...Yeah..."

"I'll keep your mind off the rain. Is that what you want...?"

"Yes... Please... Kyosuke."

"Keep your attention only on me. On my words. On my voice... On the way I touch you..." Munakata feels somewhat guilty as he presses his hands onto Sakakura's chest, eager to get a reaction by distracting him. It's certainly not how he'd ordinarily want to do this but... "You're here. And you're mine. And I'm yours. And only we matter right now."

His hand pushes Sakakura's shirt up and brushes against Sakakura's nipple.

He gasps reflexively, shuddering. Without the candles, they'd be in total darkness, but he can still make out shapes in the low light, flashes of skin.

Hard muscles, tanned skin, a face half-contorted in surprise, beseeching him to continue. This... was part of his plan, but he also doesn't want to take advantage. Even if there is something that pinches his heart, the sight of this man who loves him, who wants him to touch him, who depends on him...

The pinch in his heart intensifies as he feels Sakakura's heartbeat as his hands run over his chest, brushing over the nipples in a teasing motion.

He can hear Sakakura's gasps, the way he looks at him, part determination and part lost.

Leaning down further, he presses his lips against Sakakura's neck, hands still touching Sakakura's chest. Feeling the muscles flex and tighten as he gasps and shudders underneath him. Taut muscles and sinew, stronger than he realizes.

Anything to keep his mind from the sound of rain and from her.

He continues to stroke and fondle him for the sounds that Sakakura makes, amused when Sakakura covers his mouth with the back of his hand. Apparently he wasn't expecting to be so sensitive either. But, that was always how it was.

"You don't have to hide from me."

Munakata says it to himself before a hand travels down to Sakakura's waist, pulling down his underwear by the waistband.

"K-Kyosuke...!" Sakakura's surprise is evident on his face.

They stare at each other, as Munakata begins to work his cock with his hand. Sakakura must be blushing, he's sure. Munakata smiles and touches his face with his free hand.

"Do I have your attention...?"

"I..." Sakakura tries to form a coherent sentence but Munakata's hand on him, even without lubrication is... "Please..."

"I'm not nearly done with you, don't worry."

...

"This... is embarrassing... don't..."

Sakakura says that, but he continues to gasp and moan into the back of his hand as Munakata rims him. He can always get the best noises out of him like this, but Sakakura hides his face with his hands.

A man of pride, always. And yet... here he was like this.

"You worry too much." Munakata says teasing him with his hands when he isn't using his mouth. "I told you I like every part of you... Even this."

"S-Shut up... I... have pride, you know..." Sakakura says before another sharp inhale. "And... And this position... you can... see everything..."

"That's right. I see all of you... And I haven't turned away. Maybe you'll finally understand that now and stop being so stubborn."

Sakakura wants to respond, his legs hanging over Munakata's shoulders, thighs open to him as Munakata continues to rim him. Munakata can tell when he gets it right based on the way Sakakura's thighs twitch or the way his breaths halt.

The more shallow and high-pitched the gasps become, the more he gets it right. And... Sakakura's body is easy to read. It's really no problem for Munakata to drive him to distraction.

"Please...!" Sakakura involuntarily thrusts his hips. "P-Please... I'm... I don't... not yet..."

Half-spoken words and incoherent babble continue to come out, intermingled with guttural sounds that Munakata couldn't spell if he had to put them into words; sounds that reverberate through Sakakura's clenched jaw.

...

Gasping, something like a whine that gets caught in the back of his throat... admiring the stickiness that's pooled on Sakakura's belly.

"Ask properly."

It takes almost another five minutes of constant attention by Munakata's skilled mouth before Sakakura can manage to choke out the words.

"P-Please... fuck... fuck me... Please... I..."

"You want me inside you?" He asks it so matter-of-factly.

"Don't... say it like that."

"But that's what you want, isn't it." Munakata can still touch Sakakura's chest from this position and... "...Tell me."

"Y-Yes... I... I want that..."

"You want what?"

"...I want you to... fuck me..."

Munakata smirks in the dark.

"Alright."

...

Lube and a condom. Harder to find in the dark than he thought without picking up their candle, but, Sakakura takes the precious time to breathe, heavily, thighs still open for Munakata.

Sakakura only has his shirt on, but it's bunched up at his collar. Munakata's had clear access to every part of him since the beginning.

When Munakata pulls Sakakura closer, working the lube into him, Sakakura lets out another grunt through clenched teeth.

"Does it hurt?"

"No... Just... pressure."

Munakata was being gentle. This wasn't about satisfying their lust. It was a more tender encounter, he decides. He wants to go slow and really keep Sakakura's mind off of their surroundings.

"Are you ready?" Munakata asks, getting into position.

"Y-Yeah..." Sakakura nods. "...I... love you."

 

 

~ ~ ~

When Sakakura sleeps, Munakata can't stop himself from stroking his hair. He always did have better hair. At last he's asleep again.

After they'd finished having sex, and after cleaning up, Sakakura must have still been tired. If he'd known, he wouldn't have... Well, Sakakura did seem okay with it...

He hoped he wasn't taking advantage.

Fingers brush against Sakakura's cheek. He snores softly, usually it's long deep breaths, and occasional nasal sounds. It's... cute, he thinks. Sakakura would get annoyed if he said that, though. Or he'd blush? ...Maybe both.

...

Daylight breaks. And the storm of yesterday has gone back to intermittent drizzle. Not quite gone, but nowhere near the torrents of rain that yesterday had brought.

"Good morning."

Munakata says as he sees Sakakura stumble into the kitchen. The smell of coffee that Munakata has probably ruined fills the air. He never was a good cook, and even coffee was difficult.

"Morning."

Sakakura knows it's not going to be great, but maybe with enough cream and sugar he can choke down Munakata's coffee... He'd at least try.

With the rain mostly gone, Sakakura's mood has returned to sour but stoic.

"How are you feeling?" Munakata manages a neutral expression as he tastes his own horrible coffee. Awful. "...Did you sleep well?"

"..." Sakakura looks away momentarily. "...Fine. Thanks. And... thanks."

"It was my pleasure. At least, partly mine."

"...Don't say it like that." Sakakura mumbles, embarrassed.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Munakata says seriously. "And... I apologize I... did something you may not have wanted."

"...Huh?"

"I was trying to keep your mind off of it all. I... think I should have maybe not... done it the way that I did."

"What are you talking about?" Sakakura frowns. "...I said it was okay. And... I didn't... hate it."

"Still. Next time I do that, I'll wait for you to be in higher spirits."

...

Next time, he says.

"...Kyosuke. I..." Sakakura looks at him seriously as he comes closer. Up close, Munakata can see his eyes are still red and puffy. "...I'm grateful. For... what you did. And said."

"No problem."

"I'm... I'm sorry I was kind of useless last night. I'm... I'm going to get over it somehow. I... Fuck, I don't know what I'm trying to say, just don't... don't think less of me, please."

Munakata leans in and kisses Sakakura's forehead.

"No one is strong all of the time. Not even you. But lean on me. And I will be your strength."

"...You're... saying weird things again." Sakakura is grateful, blushing, and embarrassed.

"Rely on me. Promise?"

"...Yeah. I got it." Sakakura takes a deep breath. "...I promise."

"And I'll rely on you."

Didn't Sakakura know he'd gladly wage war against all his inner demons...? Even if he didn't, he'd prove it again and again until the rain passed.

"She can't hurt me now. Right...?"

He repeats the words from before, and hopes that some part of him will also believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> https://kinkyronpa.dreamwidth.org/1278.html?thread=219134#cmt219134


End file.
